


The Nuances of Fashion: Kryptonian Edition

by MaskoftheRay



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Culture, Fanart, Fashion & Couture, Gen, Kryptonian Culture & Customs, character design
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskoftheRay/pseuds/MaskoftheRay
Summary: Fanart featuring my designs for Kryptonian clothing, among other things.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Kal-El & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 10





	1. Kal-El of Krypton (Formal Wear)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve seen several versions (both canon and fan-made) of Kryptonian clothing, most memorably in the _Justice League Unlimited_ episode, “For the Man Who Has Everything” and I wanted to try my hand at creating a version! Kryptonian clothing seems to be loose and body-covering, and Superman’s uniform is his House colors and Symbol. Since this is formal wear, I added several colors: extra red, both for some variation and to symbolize Krypton’s red sun. The green represents the planet’s core. My headcanon is that the more clothing/covered a person is, the higher their status; Kal is a semi-prominent member of society, so there isn’t much exposed skin. This outfit is obviously cumbersome, but since it’s not for daily use, I figured that that wouldn’t be much of a problem.


	2. Bruce Wayne of Earth (Formal Wear)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I stated earlier, my headcanon is that the less skin showing, the higher the social standing of the outfit’s wearer. As a guest of the House of El, Bruce would have some status. However, his being a non-Kryptonian alien would severely lower that status. From my understanding, Krypton was a colonial power for a while, and then became isolationist. If Kal-El lived during either of those times, I believe that Kryptonian society would be at least a little xenophobic. Hence Bruce’s lower status, and, therefore, more exposed skin, drabber colors, and less ornamentation. Coincidentally, the colors suit him better, and as a guest, he did get _some_ input into the design.


	3. Kal-El (Casual Wear)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a more casual, day-to-day version of a Kryptonian outfit. There is still a lot of fabric, but the layers are even lighter, and easier to remove. Additionally, there is much less ornamentation, and the colors are less bright, and not overtly House-related.


End file.
